Resurrection
by thechilldude
Summary: After L retrieves one death note from a Kira imposter, a new person reveals themselves into the picture as R. Read on from the three perspectives of R, Light Yagami, and L as they each try desperately to solve a case of their own. Which side will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Nor is this an attempt to sell copyrighted material to the market. This is purely for my enjoyment as a writer and to hopefully imrove where improvements are needed. As all writers are, improvements can always be made, no matter how minute they may be, and mine are far from minute, as I am aware of that. But as the way things are, you can choose to read my story if you like, but I'd like to ask that if you read, please take a minute or so leaving a review. Tell me anything that may be wrong, so that I may fix it later, or a job well done. Those are always appreciated. Thank you for the time in reading this disclaimer, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. (This is a forewarning of spoilers, I believe, by the way)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a fine spring morning full of beautiful fragrances and joyful forest creatures prancing about. The birds were chirping in the trees. Cherry blossoms were plunging lazily towards the ground. It was lukewarm, a perfect temperature to grow petunias, in which onlookers can enjoy the nearly limitless array of shades of the flowers. Such a plant was conveniently planted in this garden, following a path to the center of the garden, where a large, gorgeous fountain laid. Spread about the fountain were life size statues of famous kings and conquerors.

It was early in the morning, before even any of the early risers who come jogging into the park for a morning stroll. It was at that precise moment that a young man, who couldn't be more than nineteen years old, awakened. Bemused, the man lain there for the longest time, waiting for something distinguishable to occur. Something that would jog his mind of the events last night. Vague memories came rushing to his brain as he waited; Each one overlapped the next, and together they began developing a motion picture inside his head. The memories were coming to him, as if he had dreamt of these ideas. Preposterous accounts of Gods and notes meshed into one entity in the picture and stirred around much like how you'd stir a pot of stew.

The young fellow gasped as he tried to get up, the memories simmering back into the back of his head for the time being. His muscles ached, tense, in protest to his earlier slumber; the ground had not been near as comfortable as a bed. He tried to steady himself, putting his weight on the forefront of his buttocks and his thighs, and he uttered a wearisome sigh. He yawned and stretched, and he took the next few minutes to get a visual of his surroundings.

A grove of hedges were placed next to him, and behind them were trees huddling together on the outskirts of the forest. An eerie absence of light emitted from the forest, and the trees themselves gave of a morose expression. A painful, dark secret was hidden in the forest, something that made even the trees shriek out in terror. The young man had always wanted to know what was in the forest.

The forest in question remained there, as still as it ever will. It cried out to him, pleaded for him to come in and find its obscure secret. The forest has been there in his dreams too. He felt a strong urge to plunge into the depths of the forest and recover his lost memory. He had had only bits and pieces of the whole picture, and even though his mind screamed no, that it was wrong, but his gut told him otherwise. Therefore, he was struck by indecision.

The choice was clear for him when he heard the first signs of life of his own species came barreling in the park. In his state of disarray, he dubbed himself not worth of being seen. That, and the stranger that had come was not dressed for a stroll in the park. He quickly jumped into the hedges, quickly making sure he was not seen, and he watched the newcomer.

It was a young girl, possibly only a few years older than him. But more than that he could not recognize in the little time he glanced at her retreating form. Into the forest she had gone, unaware that she was being watched.

This perplexed the man even more, and finally decided on seeking the forest's knowledge. As the man stepped out of the bushes, he brushed himself clean, as if he were about to be interviewed in the hardest-to-get job around. Then, as skilled as a ninja, he went in, following her without giving off the slightest trace of his arrival, and for the time being, that worked. She continued walking, and he kept on following.

The man could see her now. Short, blonde hair fluttered behind her as she walked briskly to her destination. Her stride was long and frigid, which didn't accompany her dazzling beauty well at all. She had a small frame-could be no taller than 5 foot 4".

The trek through the dark woods was longer than the man had expected. Wherever the young woman was going, this had better be good. The man could count in his head at least twelve other things he could do right now that didn't involve stalking people through weird places. But then he reminded himself that there was something here, something that would answer all his questions. Like, why he woke in the middle of the park? Or, what happened last night?

Finally, the woman halted. He watched her from afar as she glanced back and forth, making sure no one was around. Seeing this as his cue to hide, he concealed himself effectively behind a tree. He had made a sound as he shuffled his feet across the ground, the leaves billowing around his feet. He gulped, feeling stupid for being so clumsy.

The woman exclaimed, "Who's there." And came the moment of silence. He was too shocked to reveal himself. Hoped to high heavens that in these last few seconds of recluse, that the Gods would save him. It appeared that luck had been on his side, as a squirrel scurried up the tree he conveniently chose to hide behind. The squirrel seemed to have been enough to satisfy the woman's suspicions.

The woman turned back around and knelt to the ground. She began mumbling to herself. "Well, this is the right spot." She began burrowing through the soil with her hands. She didn't have to dig far before reaching a fine, black material. Etched in big, blood-red letters read the words DEATH NOTE.

The girl picked the notebook up. For a moment, time stopped, and the girl did nothing. And then she began convulsing. Her body shivered and curled up instinctively. Her breath was hitched, the inhaling and exhaling of breaths growing violent, wild. She let out an agonizing cry, pain evident in her voice. It was as if someone had run up to her and stabbed her. After a while, her cry subsided, and all of her pain seemed to have vanished.

But the man took in none of this. He was to busy recalling memories to notice even her shrill cry. The death note. The one visible proof that his dream had been more than just a dream. All that had happened to him in the dream had truly happened to him in real life. His questions had finally been answered, but they seemed to only bring about more questions. He still couldn't tell why he was here or even what he is supposed to do at this time and age. It was all coming to him so fast that he nearly screamed as loud as the woman near him had.

He bit his lip. It wouldn't do any good to get noticed now. He had to wait. If he was correct in his assumptions, then being discovered by her was the worst possible scenario imaginable. _'But.. If I can't get near her, then how should I get the death note? I must get it from her somehow, or more people will die. A lot more people, and I can't allow that to happen.' _It was decided. He would have to somehow obtain the note from the woman.

Her movements snapped him from his ruminations. He watched her stand upright and clutch the death note to her chest. Then a figure flew down from the shadows of the forest. He recognized the creature. _'Ryuk'_.

"Ryuk." the woman said. "Misa would like to make the deal again." The man stood stock still behind that tree, unbelieving that she'd go so far, even though he already knew she would. She'd do anything as the servant of Kira. Her little spectacle with the videos proved that much.

Ryuk responded, "You do realize this is the second time you're going to be making the deal, and your life will be divided again by two, right?"

"Yes, Misa understands the conditions. Misa would do anything of Light." _'As suspected of her'_. She was predictable as well as stupid.

The two underwent the procedures for the shinigami eyes. Once it was completed, she smiled and turned. She proceeded to travel back down the path they took, towards the park. She was drawing closer to him and, as the guy looked down, to not one, but two sets of tracks. _'Shit!' _

In his preparations of keeping a low profile while following the girl, he'd forgotten to take in the account of her taking the same path back out of the forest. _'I don't have long to plan. Once she passes this tree and sees the tracks, she's going to find me, and then my cover will be blown. Whatever I should do. I have to do it now!'_

She drew nearer still, and as she passed him, he got his idea. _'Oh, it couldn't be more perfect. She walked right by me without even noticing. I can use the darkness to my advantage. If I tackle her now, she won't have the chance to see my face.' _She stopped, and glanced down to the two sets of tracks. Shock was evident in her eyes, having suddenly just realized her situation. _'Now!'_

He rushed up to her, jumping on her. The two of them flailed in a sea of leaves, both struggling in a heated battle. One struggling to keep his identity secret, and the other struggling to escape the assailant. The man elbowed her across her cheek, cracking one of her teeth. Her mouth filled with blood as he came back in with another attack. He punched her on her other cheek.

She didn't get the chance to retaliate, so she was subjected to whatever the attacker had in store. In a desperate attempt to stop the man's strikes, she held up her arms in defense. As the attacks came in incessantly, she felt herself begin to drift off, as if the scene was but a distant speck in the background. Unconsciousness approached her, and she accepted it, despite the dangers that would result from it.

_'She's out of it, now. Now all I have to do is take the death note from her and run.' _As he took the discarded death note, he thought, _'But where to? Where will I go?' _He realized that even if he had the death note, he wasn't any closer resolving the conflict than he was ten minutes ago. _'At least the deaths will end…For now.'_

He was on his feet again in no time, and his head drooped, eyes falling on the unconscious girl. "Farewell, Misa Amane. We might see each other again in the future, but the next time might be the last time." _'Yes, I'll end this once and for all.' _

Ryuk observed this event with the slightest smile transfixed on his face. The man turned to Ryuk and asked him, "Why are you still here, Ryuk?"

The god of death in question brought an apple to his face. He chomped down on the delectable, and before answering the man's question, he gobbled it up. One he was finished stuffing his face with the shiny red sweet, he said, "Why, to see the interesting turn of events. It's not every day that I get to see a brawl over the death note after all."

"Well, I plan on keeping this note away from the hands of idiots and people with god complexes. The last thing I need is for this whole thing to blow up in my face. If Kira is to ever be caught, I must keep this death note."

"But why fight for such a noble cause?" Ryuk asked.

The man decided against answering Ryuk's question. Mainly because it was, regardless of how you defined it, pointless, and the unconscious girl below was starting to stir. Consciousness would return to her soon enough, and it was best she didn't hear out his whole story. After all, it was bad enough that Kira would find out as soon as Misa returned to him without the death note. The man was sure of this fact.

"I'll see you soon Misa, and hopefully, for the last time." he said agitatedly while glancing down at Misa's shuffling body, partly because she annoyed him to no end, and partly because she aligned herself with Kira. And anyone who aligned themselves with Kira was evil. Or just stupid.

Returning his gaze to Ryuk, and announced, "For now, call me R." _'Hopefully Misa caught that. It might shake Kira to know that there is possibly another detective out there somewhere. That, and this way Ryuk won't accidentally blow my cover. Not that I didn't expect him to, but none-the-less…It couldn't hurt to be cautious.'_

At his exclamation, Ryuk chuckled knowingly. This just kept getting better. "Well then, R." he began, conveying to R that he understood the terms of their unvoiced agreement. He continued, "What do you plan on doing now that you have the death note in your hands?"

R hadn't been planning on telling Ryuk everything, but the little that he would tell him would have to come later. Misa was definitely going to discover R's true identity if he stayed around any longer. She slurred, "…Where am I?" And, as she opened her eyes, they were met with woods. The voice she had heard was completely gone. She could have sworn there was someone near her before. He had called himself R. But she neither knew his face nor his name. And even if she did it would not matter, for he had the death note.

He seemed to a detective of some sort, with a one letter alias similar to L. Ryuuzaki. The genius of geniuses who could crack any case. If R was anything like L, they would have a major problem on their hands, and without a death note, it was impossible to carry out the demands of Kira. They might even become suspicious because of lack of criminal deaths. She needed to get back to the station and tell Light right away. He'll know what to do.

Mean while, not even a hundred feet away, R was making a mad dash out of the forest, and out of the park. It didn't matter to him how much noise he made, just as long as he far away enough from Misa as possible. He wouldn't draw suspicion from any strangers that would prove detrimental to him as of now. The death note was concealed, secure in on of his pockets.

R was running to a place only he knew about. An abandoned home with the simple commodities he needed to survive, with the exception of food. Although he hadn't figured out how yet, he'll find a way to provide himself with that soon as well. One thing he knew for sure. He had to get into contact with L.

* * *

In came Misa into their very own hotel complex. A sweat drop glistened down her face in the awkward silence that came. There was he, awaiting her arrival. Kira. Light. The man whose plans never fail, no matter how dire the situation is. And here she was about to destroy all the dreams and visions in his mind. There was no way to describe the immeasurable amount of pain that rolled over in her stomach as she was about to hurt her one true love. 

"Misa is sorry." she said, choking on her own words. She stopped, breathing hard as she tried to voice the next set of thoughts. One sentence at a time.

"For what?" Light asked. He already knew something was wrong. Just by the stance Misa was standing in, something terrible had occurred, and it would ruin his plans of dominating the world.

She huffed in one final breath and walked up to him. She lifted herself up to his ear, and whispered into his ear. The camera that was placed behind them was unlucky to catch their moving lips.

"Misa retrieved the note like you asked, but Misa was attacked. Someone stole the note."

Light widened his eyes in disbelief. How could something like this have happened? Who could have known the secrets of the death note? Was this new person for or against Kira? And what would happen now if L figures out that another person had proclaimed the title of Kira, yet was not Misa? If he catches him or her, then L would be in possession of both death notes.

No, it doesn't matter if the newcomer is an ally of his or not. He was just getting in the way, and there was no way Light could risk pressing his luck in finding a second ally. Not so soon. It was best to just find the sap and eliminate him before he caused any damage.

Only, the next piece of knowledge would change everything. "He called himself R. Misa assumes he is like L?" Unbelievable. To think that there was someone like L out there right now. And not that he had to contend with one, but two detectives? The option of having a second ally was definitely out of the picture. He had to be aligned with L.

"It was terrible. Misa had just gotten the eyes once again, too."

Light was shocked that Misa would do that. Why had she done such an idiotic thing? Then, as if Misa had read his mind, she said, "Misa wished to be of use to Light again, but all Misa's chances were lost when she clumsily let the death note drop into strangers hands. Misa was caught surprised, and beaten up very badly.

Why couldn't Light have seen her bruises before? He hadn't even the seen the slightest bit of subtle hints that she had been beaten up. But now here they were. He felt as if it were partly his fault, and maybe it was. Who knew.

Trying to ignore her bruises for the time being, Light asked her, "Did you see his face or catch his name, by the chance?" Maybe a name or face might help him a little.

Misa shook her head, "It was too dark in the forest, and he caught Misa by surprise. Misa hadn't had the time to see his face. Otherwise Misa would have tried to write his name in the death note."

So, the next round in this detective business commenced. That was fine by Light. Light could use a challenge; things were beginning to get boring, to easy. '_R, so the battle is on. Let's see who can win this game. You, or I.' _Maniacal laughter resumed in his cranium.

Meanwhile, L watched the couple from the camera. It was a worthless camera, but one thing he concluded was that Light and Misa were up to something. Light's percentage in being Kira had increased yet again. He asked himself. "Light, are you not Kira?"

* * *

**Synopsis:** In this chapter, I introduced to you the main characters. the stranger character named R has appeared in the park and doesn't know why he's there. It will be answered all in due time. You probably noticed that at the time when the entered the forest and Misa dug up the death note, that the scene was completely opposite of the one in the show. This reflects the dark emotion in my heart where the death note is concerned. As for the line at the end of the chapter, I just had to do that. 

**Comments:** Yeah, I know my synopsis for this chapter kinda sucked, but I don't kow how much I can explain without giving the actual plot away, and where's the fun in that? This chapter took particularly long not in time but the amount of days it took me to finish it. I took only about 2 hours on it but spread out in like five days. So yeah...

Again, Having read this chapter, I would love to have a review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Hello all. Thank you for all of you that have read, and all of you that reviewed too. You've inspired me to continue posting my story. And I wish to finish this. I'll try to post once a week, but sometimes I might not be able to, and it'll just take me an extra week. I don't know how long this story will be but maybe it will be long. At any rate, it sure is getting better!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The trip back to the main room was quiet, quite contrary to the usual boisterous Misa. This new unprecedented occurrence left Light questioning who this very person was beside him. From the start he thought her as an idiot, but she planned ahead and proved herself worthy of Kira's presence. And now this proved that she wasn't always so loud.

Light decided that Misa wasn't just a stupid, loud, dirty blonde. There was more to her than meets the eye. "Misa." Light said, wondering why he'd been the one to break the silence, when he complained Misa of the very same thing not even two days ago.

"Yes?" she answered, pivoting her head, eyes falling on his. A look of understanding was in her eyes. Even before he had said anything, she knew that he was looking in her and not just at her. He was finally seeing her for who she was. A smile tugged at her lips, and she resisted against smothering Light with her love as usual. She waited patiently for Light.

Light was torn from telling her off, to deny the very existence of Misa's new "personality", and conversing with her, to tell her that his thoughts about her have changed. It wasn't easy for him to swear to himself that he wouldn't think of her as anything more than a tool of war, but the honest truth was that he didn't think of her as a tool anymore. "At first, I thought I knew who you were. But there's more to you than meets the eye. I'd like to get to know you more."

There was a gleam in her eye as he said this. She'd been waiting for him to say something like this, and to her, this was one step closer to having Light Yagami fall in love with her. "Of course! Misa shall tell everything about herself to Light. Where shall Misa start?" She asked. There was so much to choose from, she couldn't decide for herself, and rather than ramble on and annoy Light like she usually did, it was best to ask.

The two were discussing trivial topics about favorite items, animals, the works. It was a long pointless discussion, that Light grew bored of eventually. It hadn't taken long after all before Misa was rambling on. Although, he could tell she was trying her hardest not to, and he had to give her credit. For someone of her caliber to desist with a "necessary" function such as talking 50 miles a minute was no easy feat. And even though for most of the conversation he tuned her out, he did mention how impressed he was with her at an appropriate time.

They, of course, reached the main room as their dull conversation ended, and they greeted the others as they entered.

Matsuda and Mr. Yagami were going over papers L had assigned them to look over, as a one last time precaution. Apparently L had suspected Light still, and although there was no proof, the killings had stopped after the third Kira had been apprehended. If they could not find a lead, L would have to call the mission off and go home, where he'd appoint himself another case.

Not to far from them was Aizawa, who was conversing lightly with L as L scanned through some sites pertaining to the Kira case. So far, L had found nothing. Mostly, it was just garbage information whose accusations couldn't be proven.

Light and Misa had gained their attention as they walked through the door. They greeted them back faintly before returning to their work.

There was a distress signal from Watari on L's computer. L answered, and a W written in extravagant, bold calligraphy appeared on the screen. Watari's voice echoed through the machine in a cold, monotone manner.

"Master L, There is a police officer who'd like to schedule an interview with you about the recent events in the Kira case, sir. What shall you do?" Watari asked.

"Well meeting this police officer could disclose some valuable information to the media, what little can be anyways. There is still the percentage that Kira is still among us, though there isn't much we can do for the time being. The rest of the information will be handed over in secret. We'll chalk it up as a case unsolved." L said, a bit hesitant. "Though we can view this again later once new leads arise.

"I'd like to schedule the meeting for tomorrow afternoon at Cat café. Around 2 P.M would be nice." L finished.

"Yes, Sir," Watari replied languidly, and the transmission abruptly ended.

L spun in his chair habitually, in a state of thought. It had been over a month since the death of Kyosuke Higuchi, and not a single death by the hands of Kira. Although there is a slight percentage of Light being Kira, with each passing day, it was dropping. All evidence was now pointed at Kyosuke now, and Kira seemed to have vanished along with him.

Light had found an opening. When L goes to that meeting, Light will go in search for R. He had maybe two hours, but he could use just that little time to find a clue. Something that would lead him to R, unless R really was as smart as L. But Light was sure he wasn't, or he'd be up there in the world's most famous detectives. He could have just gotten lucky.

"Perfect! Misa can take Light on a date then?"

L contemplated on how his answer was going to be. He regretted doing this. He felt as if apart of him had died today, finally admitting there was nowhere to turn on this case. There is undoubtedly one more notebook, but there is no way to determine who has it, if it is even able to be found. L reluctantly allowed it.

Light smirked. L allowed it? Then all hope inside of him was certainly lost, and the others won't question why Misa and him will leave tomorrow. Light could still fix his mistakes and come out as alright in the end. He is a god after all. And right will always prevail. Villains everywhere will tremble in their feet as they are extinguished. Violence, war, pain will end. Sacrificing one's life was worth it.

"It's getting late tonight." Light announced, "I think we should retire for the night."

Everyone was in amiable agreement. They were packing up their things. Dinner would come soon, and then home. They were all celebrating on the notion that Kira had been caught, that the case was finally solved. No one stopped to notice the pain that was practically reminiscing off of L as they cheered for victory. Not until he said "Everyone else go on. Don't come back. I'll stay here."

"L?" called Light. The others just took that as one of L's weird habits. He didn't want to leave a case unsolved. They wouldn't come back. Light was sure of that. _What could L's problem be? He can't possibly… can he? Is that even possible? _

"Light, are you coming?" Mr. Yagami called. Light replied, "In a minute, dad." Mr. Yagami shrugged and walked out with Matsuda and Aizawa. Now there was just Misa, L and him.

Misa could also tell there was something wrong with L, as he usually didn't display emotions. Normally L was cool, collected, but now he looked like a frightened little child.

"What are you waiting for?" L asked, "Leave me be."

Light knew he should have obeyed L, but he couldn't. Something was keeping him there. The look of hurt etched on his face. _L … he's actually crying. Why is it so hard for me to breathe? I can't see this. The first emotion I elicit from him should not be depression. That's the last thing this insomniac needs. _Light felt unknown pain for the first time in his life. He'd never experienced such a thing as this, and he knew that no matter what he did, he couldn't end L's misery.

Silent tears were falling down L's cheeks as he looked down, unable to face the two youths anymore. He couldn't hold back the tears. He felt humiliated and, now, ridiculed by the youths. He bit his bottom lip as he felt a sob coming on. Unfortunately, the other two had heard him fight back the sob, which, unbeknownst to L, pained Light even more.

_I have to do something… I can't stand watching him like this much longer. I know I shouldn't, but… L is my friend, even if we're enemies. And friends should comfort each other. _Light thought to himself.

L's chair swiveled around, startling him as he hadn't been the one to cause this motion. His crying halted as he was face to face with his mortal enemy, Kira. Light. The only man that was willing to comfort him right now.

Light's arms wrapped around L comfortingly. L was surprised, and even more surprised that his body went against his orders and jumped into him. L cried into his chest, sobbing and wailing. Years of buried pain and loneliness coming into the forefront of his mind. All of it was leaving his shoulders, he felt the pain in his chest being lifted. Having someone around to comfort you certainly was a nice feeling.

Light felt L relax in his embrace, and Light sighed in relief. L's pain had been subdued. They ended the hug, reluctantly pulling off one another. Both had forgotten that Misa was there, watching their every movement. How would she take this?

"That's so kind of Light!" Misa cried joyfully, "Misa saw how loving Light was to Ryuuzaki. Misa quakes in her boots over how much Light will show her one day."

Light and L exchanged looks of confusion towards each other. Light replied to Misa's strange outburst first, "erm, Misa. You do know how you just termed that, right?"

"Yes, Misa knows. Light has intimate relations with Ryuuzaki. Light likes Ryuuzaki. Misa will one day hope to acquire that love." Misa said.

Both Light and L turned green. They thought Misa might jump to conclusions, but it was still to much to take in at once. They were both disgusted at the thought of looking at one another in that way.

"Misa, I do not have a relationship with Ryuuzaki. He is merely a friend who is in need of comfort." Light objected. This wasn't at all how he planned his world domination. He should have felt glee in seeing L's depression, but instead it hurt him.

"No, Misa is certain she saw love in Light's eyes. Light loves him." Light gulped. Misa was so naïve. This could be a while.

* * *

R was sprucing up his new, err, old home late that night, putting everything in order. Dust and spider webs had accumulated over the years. The lack of human dwelling in the place has left the house to die. 

R chuckled. He had heard about it somewhere before. If a human does not live there, then the place will fall apart. This theory proved to be truthful.

It was hours before R called it quits for the night. The house was large, and It took a while to set the place up just the way he liked it.

Like the old couch in his living room, for example, had to be moved from the door to his hall to the back of the room. He place it just where he liked.

This was enough for him for the time being. He'd do some more cleaning whenever he could find time for it. Right now he needed to start thinking about a job. And as he lit a candle for the night, buying the place and paying for the necessities in life. After all, he couldn't survive like this forever, and there was no where else to turn. He still had time to contact L later.

"So." started Ryuk. The death god was endlessly amused about this predicament. "What's going to happen when you and Kira finally meet?"

R had that on his mind the whole time, from the time he stole the death note until now. He still had yet to come up with a plan, but he could think of something soon. "To be honest, I don't know. It's certainly going to be difficult to communicate to either L or Kira by themselves. I have a safe bet that the two are still living together, so I can't exactly talk one on one with L. And Kira will want to know who I am, my face and my name. Things could get complicated."

"So how did you come back into the past? You obviously aren't from this time period." Ryuk said. He lied down on the couch and began chomping on another apple.

"I can't say. Though there has to be a reason for my being here. I might have been brought back here to stop Kira. That is why I stole the death note. Also, if I hadn't, the situation would go completely out of control, and there'll be no way for me to stop Kira. But.. If I have the death note here, then everything will fall apart eventually anyways. Time. That's what I have, Ryuk. That's all I have, is time."

They fell into silence. R was approaching dangerous waters here. If he missed L by even just a single day, he'd be found by Kira and disposed of. And he didn't think that anyone would notice that the body belonged to anyone important, if he even had a body left after Kira got through with him. It was all depressing.

Then R felt pain in his chest. It was weird, he didn't think that it was being caused by the depressing notion of him dieing. A lot of strange things were happening now lately, now that he'd come back to this time. Maybe being back in time was distorting the future. Or maybe the past was changing him, making him new. Either one was probable.

Ryuk took notice in R's pained expression. He asked, as he finished the last remnants of his bright red apple, "Are you alright R?"

"I don't know…I got this emotion inexplicably. This is eerie." R said, slightly confused. He waited a few more minutes, and the feeling dissipated. And then he sighed, "Well if that wasn't the strangest thing in the world … I don't know what is. Scoot over will you."

Ryuk cocked his brow, but then did as he was told to. R walked over to the couch and sat down. Yawning, he said, "For now, this is my bed. There isn't much else in this dingy house so I'll have to make due with what I got."

Ryuk gave R room to lie down on the old cough by getting up. He thought to himself that it'd be best if he went out for the night, maybe see what Light is up to. It's been a while since he's talked to him.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and there was nothing new. Light had gone out that day with Misa, but he had found no luck in finding a clue. R was a mysterious character, and he would likely stay in hiding until he deemed it worthy of revealing his presence. In which case, may become bad for him. Light had a piece of the death note, and he promised himself he'd only use it if he really had to. He wouldn't recklessly waste it on petty criminals' names. He'd use it on people like L and R. 

Light was morose over the fact that he hadn't been able to find R, which meant that once R and L got into contact with each other, he'd likely be in trouble. R knows Misa, and he has the death note. Misa will get into trouble, and then Rem will blame it on him and write his name in the death note. Light is on thin ice here.

But there wasn't much he could do except hope and wait. If he told L anything about R, or if he started talking about how Kira is still out there, waiting out the authorities, L might become suspicious. That and it wouldn't do him much good in the end, for once L captures R, he'll be in the possession of the second note book, which meant criminals would be home free.

L wasn't fairing any better. He'd gone to the meeting with the police officer, and told him what and what was not appropriate for disclosing to the media. About 95 of the information had been left out of the media's knowledge. It was all they could do.

Having booked a flight to Britain, and then to the U.S where his successors were currently, L awaited for the time in which the flight would take place. It was near; only two days until the flight. L had already packed up most of his things, but he kept out the essentials. Food, a few pairs of plain clothing, tooth brush and paste, and, of course, a laptop.

Busying himself until the flight, L continued searching for anything Kira related. He was hoping something would be discovered that he had missed the first time he looked over it, but alas, that was not the case. He didn't find anything worth value.

He heard the door come in, which occurred much less these days, seeing as how he, Light, and Watari were the only ones that stayed here anymore. Misa only stopped by every so often. Light asked, "You still searching for anything on Kira? I thought you'd given up."

"Your words are suspicious. That brings your percentage of being Kira up by three." L said monotonously.

_What? How could he possibly say that? That was the last thing I expected him to say. Wait a minute… Something isn't right. He told us all that he'd given up searching for Kira. Had he come into contact with R? No, that can't be it. L didn't suspect Misa of anything. It's hard to say this, but I think L's doing this purely out of habit. I dare say he might even miss this once he leaves._ Light had no idea how right he had been, but then again. He usually was right in his deductive skills.

"Give it up, Ryuuzaki. You aren't fooling anyone." Light said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

L sighed heavily, having been caught. "You're right. The Kira investigation is over. I hope for good. Still, it feels as though there is something missing. Something that hasn't been uncovered yet. And I feel as if I'm unable to solve the mystery. Light-kun…"

"Yes?" Light replied.

He glanced over to Light, eyes full of emotion. Confusion, frustration, and hurt mixed together. He asked, "Have you ever felt defeated?"

Light stared at him unbelievably. Just where was L going at? _I realized he already felt hopeless, but defeated? If Kira supposedly isn't around anymore, shouldn't he feel victorious? Had he been suspected me so long that he'd forgotten how to look at me any other way? _"No."

"Neither have I." L replied. "Not until now." He sighed, closing his heavy eyes as a great wave of exhaustion poured over the insomniac. It was ironic how the guy who almost never slept was so tired, and after sleeping not so long ago (last night). "Not even the time when my parents were murdered by an assassin in England.

"I was only six at the time when they were murdered. Assassins almost never left tracks, but in the end I'd caught him, having cornered him in New York. I had found his journal, which he carelessly left in his apartment. I searched the contents, and found my parents names. The note was from a rich entrepreneur from Boston. I had him arrested as well for instigating my parents' deaths. It's funny."

"What is?" Light asked. He was engrossed in the story, feeling acute sadness for L. His sympathy for the guy reached out for him.

Light's hand touched L's shoulder, gripping comfortingly. L shivered at the touch, remembering the embrace they shared just two weeks ago. L continued, "My career all started with a note, and ended with a note." L smiled sadly as he held up the death note.

_What the…hell is going on? He…didn't write his own name in the death note did he? But that's suicide! _Light gasped. "You didn't…did you?"

L shook his head, somewhat dazed by Light's sporadic assumption. "I'm retiring from the detective business. I'm rich, and I can live the rest of my life without worrying about anything else. I think I deserve it. Don't you?"

He looked almost…Lonely. Light was tempted to suggest coming along, but he bit his lip at the last second. He was the one that felt like crying that time. L sounded miserable. More miserable than he has ever in his whole life that Light had known him. And he wanted to end L's gloom. But he was stronger then that. He wouldn't throw himself at L just because L was a little depressed. He had other things to do, like get the death note back.

A transmission unexpectedly broke the silence. A white screen containing a fancy R letter appeared on L's laptop.

Light widened his eyes a fraction at the letter. R had finally decided to contact L, eh? _No…Everything will end if R tells him. And there's nothing I can do!_

A computerized voice emitted from the laptop. "Greetings, L. I have finally gotten the chance to contact you. We have much to discuss pertaining to the Kira case. I have something that may be of some value to you."

L was also surprised that there had been someone else after Kira. Who would have known that there was a third party involved in the Kira case. "Who is this? I have never heard of R."

"Of course, I am not one of your successor's, but I am a detective none the less. For right now, you must call me R, and I must call you L. For security purposes." R said from the other side of the line.

"Hmm… You said you needed to discuss with me about something that involves Kira?" L asked wearily.

"Yes." R replied, "I have the second death note, and I wish to give it to you for safe keeping."

_This couldn't possibly get any worse. _thought Light. _R is actually going to give L the death note? Then there will be no chance of me winning…Not that I ever had much of a chance to begin with. _

That was it. Light would have to find R himself before L, kill him, and take his death note. Only one problem. How was he going to do this without drawing suspicion from either detective?

* * *

**Chapter 2 Synopsis:** Okay so this chapter mainly revolves around Light, but it does also give some perspective of L's and R's life too. And I didn't leave Misa completely out either. I didn't think it was right to completely bash her character so I gave her some normal qualities, or at least toned down those annoying ones so that Light does find an interest in her. You might have noticed that Light sympathized a lot with L in this chapter. It's pretty normal for a friend to want to comfort a friend, and that may truly all it may mean. Or could Light really be developing some feelings for L like Misa says he is? It really doesn't say in this chapter, although I do know that Light cares for him. The battle between the three is finally starting to take form in this chapter. Their situation is icy. Who will prevail? No one can say for sure. This has turned out better than I expected to.

Ask me anything if you're confused. Hopefully if you do find anything confusing, I can help clear it up in future chapters. Enjoy the chapter, and leave a review please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I apologize for the long wait. I didn't mean for it to be like this, but last week I had a severe cold, and the week before that I was so tired..so yeah, it's been lacking. That's why this week, I'll post two chapters, this one, and another one, for your benefits. I hope you enjoy. I liked this chapter myself. Tell me if there's anything wrong with it.**

**Chapter 3**

There were two death notes. One of which had been confiscated by L after catching Kyosuke and later handed over to the police. The other of which no one knew the location of. With it came the danger of countless human lives.

L could not have been more surprised by the statement of R. The other death note has actually been found? Would he get the death note? Or could this be Kira in disguise?

L was hesitant with what he had to say. If this was Kira he was talking to, and what he said was true, then he would not hand over the death note. It would be a trap. But, if he wasn't Kira, then who was? Was it Light?

He felt trapped. He couldn't do anything except wallow in despair of indecision. Going outside meant revealing his face to the public, and he went to great lengths to avoid that. But he couldn't refuse the offer and loaf around either. This was a potential lead in the Kira investigation. This was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up.

How, then, would he pull it off? So far it didn't seem that R knew of Light. Only him. He could send Light, posing as him, with a radio chip and listen to their conversation from the safety of his apartment. That way he doesn't reveal his true identity, and if it is Kira, then he will be safe. Of course, it was dangerous for Light to go, but nothing a little make up and dye couldn't handle.

Light was similarly planning on the best way to meet R, without the interference with L. _I could suggest to pose as L, with a radio chip. I could arrange a meeting at a café, where a burglar conveniently waltz in and raids the place. In a frenzy, he'll ransack the loot in the cashier station, find a mysterious character, a.k.a. me. He finds the radio chip on me, crushes it, and reaches for his gun. When he tries to shoot me, the gun backfires and blows his head off. And then I can approach R and ask for the notebook. He'll give it to me, and then I can give it to Misa, and go back to L, explaining that R is really Kira, and that he tried to kill me. It's the perfect plan. Now all I need is the name and face of the criminal and things will be go smoothly._

"L, why don't I go in your place? If R is Kira, then I should be the one to pursue him. Seeing as how the second Kira could be nearby. If the second Kira really can kill by merely seeing someone, then It isn't wise for you to go out. We could install a radio chip behind my collar and disguise me, and you can oversee it from your laptop." Light suggested.

"I was just thinking that Light," L replied, "Great minds do think alike." L turned back to the laptop and spoke into his headset, "R, I'll meet you at Cats café, there you can hand me the note."

"Very well. I'll try to make it inconspicuous. Try not to draw attention from the crowd." R said. "Till tomorrow. I'll see you around 12." And he closed the conference.

The lights dimmed on L's laptop as he shut the lid. He then promptly rested a thumb in between his lips and pondered further on tomorrow's exertion. "Light-kun. Could you come in here at 9 a.m. tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, yeah…" Light replied. "I guess I should go home and get a good rest then. I'll be needing it if I'm going to put myself in danger." _If I'm going to be prepared for tomorrow, I must go home and search for a villain that isn't in jail on the internet. One that has a history for robbing banks or something, _thought Light.

L nodded in agreement and stood up. "I'll go prepare for tomorrow as well." L walked over to a door leading to his quarters. Soon he was out of sight.

Light, seeing no further excuse for being in here, turned and headed for home.

* * *

The next morning, Light returned to the apartment. L was there to greet him with a variety of apparel. The disguises were laid out on a table at the center of the room. L had set two chairs side by side near the table, and he was presently sitting on one of them in his usual, err, unusual way.

"Ah, Light. Come sit here." L called out, pointing to the empty chair. Roughly two hours passed by the two boys, working on Light's outfit. L dyed Light's hair dark blue, fitted him into a white-T and some slacks. He then gave Light a dark blue overcoat. Next came some sunglasses.

"It's missing something…" L said at last, staring at Light's outfit.

"I didn't know you were into dress up, L." Light said in response to L's expertise in style. The outfit effectively covered his identity. No one, especially the second Kira, would know who he was. Their plan was foolproof. _At least, that's what L thinks. _Light reflected.

"It comes in handy when your in need of disguising yourself, I always say. Here we go." L said as he picked up a rose petal. _I know the Kira case was closed, and Light was removed as a suspect, but since the Kira case has been opened up…I don't want to take any risks. Kira could be anyone at this point. _With that in mind, he placed the rose on Light's overcoat. A camera was obscured in the rose petal, staring at L. _Perfect…_

"All done." L said cheerfully. He jumped up and walked over to his laptop, turning it on. As it booted, L announced that everything was set and Light was ready to head over to Cat's café now. Light nodded and headed out.

* * *

_The criminal should be here any minute. _Light thought as he checked his watch. He situated himself in a seat not to far from the entrance, so that he may see R when he comes. L told him to watch out for anything out of the ordinary. If R was anything like L, then Light knew he would be a strange looking person in the least.

Images of a mini L came floating into Light's mind. Light blanched at the thought of two identical L's out to get him.

Then, a gunshot was heard from outside. In came the robber, carrying a magnum. "Light-kun, what was that?"

Unfortunately for L, the burglar heard his voice over the intercom, and he pivoted, staring at Light. He stomped his way to Light, seeing the radio box on Light's overcoat.

Just as L called out for Light once more, the burglar crushed the radio box in his hands, and yelled, "What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?!"

"Whoa whoa, there pal. I'm just a petty citizen like everyone else in here. I am of no danger to you." Light said with a smirk on his face. _Alright, here he goes, he's going to pull the trigger, and he'll die._

"No danger?! You had that freaking device on you, how are you just like anyone else in here!? You must be a policeman or a detective undercover! Well, I've got news for you pal, your life has just expired!" The burglar yelled. He brought the gun up to Light, whom seemed a little less than afraid, and fired.

Time seemed to have slowed down for Light. Even though he knew what would happen, he could see his life flashing before his eyes. It was such a strange phenomenon for a person to undergo at such a crucial point in their lives. It gathered itself in an emotion that Light did not like one bit.

But the gun did not backfire, like Light had wrote on the piece of the death note that he still had. The bullet pierced him, planned to do bodily harm to him. The wind was knocked out of Light as he was pushed back slightly by the force. Time still ran in slow motion, even after he'd been shot, for the shooter fired again at him.

By this time, the crowd that was gathering around, began screaming in fright. To them, someone had just died. Death was a scary thing for most of them, and it frightened them more to see someone that was so near them succumb to the inevitable end for all.

Unlike the other shot that had pierced Light Yagami, this time the gun did as Light wrote in the note, and backfired. The shooter was sprayed with defective gun's deadly ammo. He collapsed on the café floor, never to move again.

As for Light, his eyes were wide, having the feeling of death wash him over. Was he dying, he asked himself. Why had it not been a quick and painless death? He felt the pain where the burglar shot him. He was sure that he would die. But why did he not see any blood? What could have possibly saved his life?

Light felt around his pained chest, where the flower petal had been conveniently placed by L not two hours ago. He removed the flower from his coat and inspected it. Inside he found the object that had saved his life. A hidden camera was placed inside the rose petal. Or, what was left of it anyways. Light was sure that L had put it there, and probably for a good reason too. But it was no longer useable by L.

Light smirked, and he felt as if the death gods were watching over him again. _Oh how lucky I am to have been shot by him before he died. His death was not in vain. _Light felt a laughter rise up in his throat, but he fought it down. It would be really awkward to have to explain to the media why he broke out into laughter when death had been so very near for him just a minute ago.

The entrance bell shook again, signaling that another customer had arrived in the Cat café. This shook Light out of his dream-like state. As Light looked up, he widened his eyes in delight. At the entrance, stood R. And in his arms, he carried a suitcase which, he presumed, carried the death note. Oh how victory is sweet, Light thought.

* * *

"That was strange." L said out loud to himself. "A burglar comes barging into the café to rob the place, yet he instead turns to Light. When he meets him, he tears the two-way receiver into shreds and shoots Light. I can only assume that this is the work of Kira. How troublesome."

L contacted Watari, "Watari, send for the police. Light is in danger." Watari replied over the intercom, "Right away, sir."

"Why would Kira go to such lengths as to eliminate Light, whom had been the prime suspect of being Kira?" L asked himself has he poured himself a cup of tea, dropping in sugar cubes until the cup was filled to the brim with sugar cubes. He sipped the tea and stated, "things just don't add up. What is going on?"

* * *

R was just walking into the cat café when he found that something had not been right. The place was deathly quiet. It was very eerie.

He had walked in with a suitcase. Inside the suit case was the death note, which he kept in there so no strangers would accidentally touch it or something. Didn't want them seeing Ryuk. When he glanced over to his right, he subconsciously gripped the handle of the suitcase harder.

On the ground was a dead man, whom seemed to have died just recently. And sitting in the seat near him was another man, whom supposedly was L. _That can't be L. I know what L looks like. Even if he disguised himself, he would not be able to get rid of the bizarre sitting arrangement of propping his feet on the chair in front of his rear end. L was good, but not that good. This has to be Kira, _thought R.

He turned around and ran out the door, away from Kira. He would not be caught now. Kira would want to take the death note and get back to using it. Then everything will go downhill.

Outside, there was a growing throng of people. The ambulance and police were coming to the scene of the crime to sort out the mess. _Good, maybe this will slow him down. _

Light, on the other hand, was amazed at R's precautions. He had worn a mask over his head to ensure that his face was not revealed. It was as if he was even more cautious than L was, if that was possible.

R had looked up at him and, as if knowing who he was, turned and ran. "No wait!" Light yelled. _What's he doing?_ Light asked himself. _R couldn't possibly know what L looks like, does he?_ That wouldn't make any sense because L questioned R's identity when R called him yesterday. Light murmured, "I don't understand…"

He jumped up from his table and chased R. The big crowd outside got in his way as he searched for R. "Where is he?!" Light yelled in frustration. He pushed people away, stepped around them, and fought his way through the crowd to the other side of the street, where the crowd finally ceased. From there he could see the only running figure; he was sure that was R.

"R!" Light yelled as he sprinted after the retreating figure. He was quickly catching up to him until R made a turn and was out of sight. _I can't be gone long or L will notice that I've been doing a little more than meeting up with R. And then he'll become suspicious of me, and that's the last thing I want._ That notion motivated Light to run with all his might.

He turned the corner, right on R's tail. R glanced back at Light and widened his eyes and turned another corner. As he did, he opened the suitcase and hid the death note in his jacket. Then, no longer seeing the need to run around with the suitcase, discard it, right towards Light.

Light ducked under the flying suitcase and continued his pursuit. The suitcase made a clanking sound behind him as he got nearer R.

_If R was willing to throw the suitcase away, then the death note must not be in the suitcase. He might have taken it out just to throw me off. I've got to catch him at all costs. _Light told himself as he got closer to R.

The made a few more turns, their jackets and coats billowing in the wind as they sprinted through the neighborhood. The chase was like the two of them dancing back and forth, around each other. The chase was a matter of life or death. Literally.

With one last turn, R found himself at a dead end. Now was better than never, he thought. R spun around, taking a second to make sure his mask was still in place, and he assumed a fighting position. He wasn't going to relinquish the death note without a fight.

Light turned just in time to find a fist flying right at him. Light evaded the blow just in time. He found himself suddenly amidst a brawl against R. They exchanged blows in that alley way, away from any spectators.

It would make it really easy for R to knock him out and get away. Only then would he somehow find a way to fix his problem. In his state of thought, he faltered momentarily, giving Light a slight edge.

Light punched R's mask with enough strength to push him back. R's mask cracked. Light smirked as this happened. _Almost…I just need to see his face…_

R felt the mask sliding off. _No, _he cried, _I can't let him see my face!_ He hopped into the air and spun around in a 360. With one swift kick from R, Light plunged to the ground. He rolled away.

As Light rubbed his head and sat up. His head was aching and he felt dizzy. He made an attempt to stand, but he failed and landed on his butt. "ouch.." Light groaned. He watched R's figure run away, but he couldn't chase him anymore. He couldn't even stand right that moment.

_My mask fell off. I was lucky to get away before he saw my face. _thought R as he ran to his home, leaving Light to feel helpless once more.

* * *

"Light," L said surprised when he came walking through the doors an hour later. "What happened to you? I heard a gun shot and the next thing I knew, there was no sound."

"Yeah, the guy shot me, but then his gun backfired and he was killed. I was lucky to have survived. Unfortunately it scared R off though, so I was unable to discuss anything with him about the death note. He left in such a hurry he didn't give it to me."

"hmm…" L pondered. He turned on his laptop, with the hope that he could get into contact with R. It was quite suspicious of all this happening to Light. How lucky he got with his near death experience, and R running away from him so quickly, as if he could see through his façade. That would mean that R knew what L looked like _Could it be possible? _He asked himself. _Or did he truly recognize Light. _L couldn't draw any conclusions from this with certainty.

Light's father burst through the door, alarming the two unsuspecting boys. "Guys, this is bad. You might want to turn on the T.V!"

Cocking his brow, L spun in his chair and striking the power button on his remote, which was placed acutely on the pull out desk beside him. The T.V. in front of him exuberantly complied, giving them access to the new channel.

They were discussing over new Kira victims, all of whom were criminals. All of their eyes were wide with shock. The thought of Kira still being out there was uncanny.

"Kira is alive and out there folks." came the morbid voice of the police office that interviewed L only a few weeks ago. "I fear there is no hope. Siryfon zen doi hund zie com. **Good luck to you."**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know Siryfon zen doi hund zie com is not a real particular language. I came up with it for..well, I can't really tell you because it'll ruin the story a little bit. Just a little. But it's important.

**Synopsis:** This chapter dealt with quite a bit of struggling, both on the field and off. 8) the powers shift once more. But what's going on towards the end you say? Kira is killing again? My, what a twist! Is it R? or is it another character coming into the picture? And the very last sentence the police officer said. To whom was he talking too? He could've been talking to either L or Kira. Or maybe both.


End file.
